Lighting and sound are often used to compliment each other and to enhance the combined effects of each other for entertainment purposes. Systems that make this combination typically operate by taking input information from music, and generating visual patterns that correspond to the music in some way. Such systems are often used to augment musical entertainment at concerts, nightclubs, and the like, but also are also commonly used to provide a visual dimension to audible musical entertainment when the music is prerecorded or when no other visual entertainment is provided.
Recent developments in the electronics field have made it possible to combine light and music in new ways. For instance, systems in which a plurality of lights are selectively lit in response to differences in the volume or the frequency of music have been developed. As one example, many frequency analyzers include graphic equalizers that have a “bar graph”-type display with selected frequency ranges provided along a horizontal axis, and a vertical axis that corresponds to the volume of the selected frequency ranges. Such systems are useful for providing information about the volume at which a particular frequency range is provided.
Disadvantageously, many conventional systems are unattractive when not lit. Further, even when lit, many conventional systems are overly technical in appearance, and more suited to a dance club than in a personal residence, such as a home.